Cynas Adventures!: Volume Two
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: Part two of Cynas adventures and the last. After blowing up the Metarex core, she dispersed through space time and reformed at the Kame house. Prepare for hilarity and Goku being dumb as a brick. And a lot of fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival and Eyesore

Cyna woke up, confused as hell. Where the hell was she?...

She remained disoriented until her vision returned, in which case the first thing she saw made her jump out the window as she found it hideous: Master Roshi.

**Technical Difficulties. Please stand by.**

Cyna: "Who the hell is this old man? Why the hell am I here?" Master Roshi: "SHOW SOME DAMNED RESPECT! I hauled your sorry ass out from the beach to this place." Cyna stood up and flexed the Avian Synthetic wings she had left from when she had used Chaos Control to blow up the Metarex. Roshi: "Anyways, my name is Master Roshi. And yours?" Cyna sighed. "Well, its Cyanosis Vectorrus Prima. Call me Cyna." She unfurled the synth wings fully, and Goku stepped up to her. Goku: "How can I be sure you aren't an Android?" Cyna was confused by this. Cyna: "The hell is an Android?" Goku: "Welp, she's good in my book. Name's Goku." Cyna: "Name's Cyna..."

Two Weeks Later...

Cyna was in the middle of a training area set aside by Goku and Master Roshi. Roshi: "You don't appear to be much of a fighter, Cyna." Cyna giggled. "Appearances can be decieving. Hit me with your best shot."

**Because I want to get this out before the end of the week I'm going to cut it off here.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Training

Cyna braced for the initial volley, which Master Roshi gladly supplied with a Kamehameha. Just before impact, she used her absurd speed to glitch through reality and dodge it, copying the move in the process through her neural implant. Cyna: "So you think that would work, huh?" Roshi noted this in his head. 'She has speed. That's something to note... but she lacks offense.' He thought to himself before gesturing for her to attack him. "You sure, Master Roshi?" Roshi: "Indeed. NOW ATTACK!" She jolted for a split second before smirking. "KAMEHAMEHA!" She fired a blast at half power at him, and he used an afterimage attack to nearly knock her unconscious before she could give him a backhand blow, sending him back and giving her some reprieve. "Okay, you clearly aren't to be mocked. That hurt. A lot." Roshi: "Never mock your elders. Have you learned your lesson now?" She smiled. "No. I can take way more punishment. That's because I was raised Two Steps From Hell*." Roshi then charged in for a fast paced melee barrage, and she was hard pressed to keep up. They continued brawling until Roshi finally landed a hit on her... one day later. She flew through at least six trees before hitting a grand old oak. "I concede defeat... I'm not ready for combat like this yet..." She dragged herself back to Master Roshi and pulled herself up. Roshi, however wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the stars, stonewalling how impressed he was behind a usual cold, hard stare. But he couldn't help but let it enter his voice. Roshi: "You call yourself a rookie?... You aren't a rookie. You've fought before. And with that speed of yours... Me and my former pupil Goku could forge you into a weapon. One that could kill gods... But that will take time. For now, stay at his house." Goku: "But-" Roshi: "NO BUTS! She stays at your house!" Cyna looked at Goku and shrugged, just before he used Instant Transmission to teleport them to the house he shared with Chi-Chi.

* watch?v=RphVghBq2ek

**Music does not belong to me.**

_**To be**__** contin**__**ued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Protodroid: Mama mia, papa pia baby got the dy[aa999,999]reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa-**

**Me: ****_shuts down the glitched droid_**** Anyways, so what do you guys think of the story so far? On with the show!**

Cyna appeared beside Goku, disoriented from the teleportation effect. Cyna: "Ow... I have a headache..." Goku: "Relax, I'm sure Chi-Chi would be glad to have someone else in the household.

**Just putting it bluntly: I've been burned out lately on writing ideas. Sorry. **


End file.
